


Honeyed Words

by CafeGhosties



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, but its ok its ok, its a sickfic!, its just silly nothing bad happens, unless you count goro having a cold as bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeGhosties/pseuds/CafeGhosties
Summary: Goro is sick, and slightly bitter at his co-worker because of it. Not that he'll ever say it out loud.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Honeyed Words

Goro was sick. 

No, it wasn't because he'd walked in the rain after Sae-san said she needed his help ASAP only to find she'd left 10 minutes before he arrived. Not at all.  
He couldn't really blame her, but him being soaked and having to walk all the way back just as the wind picked up really wasn't his idea of a great Friday afternoon.

Now he sat on the sofa in his apartment, bleary eyes squinting at the TV, at whatever soap was playing. He wound the blanket tighter around himself, sniffling loudly. This was as close to interesting as it was going to get, and he'd be damned before he admitted that he was even the slightest bit invested in the telenovela.

(He was.)

A faint knock almost snapped him out of it. Goro ignored it, it could've been from below, the walls weren't exactly thick.  
Another few knocks, louder, and he let out a muffled groan from the confines of his blanket before tearing himself away from the sofa. He couldn't even bother to check who it was, simply swinging the door open and catching the boy outside by surprise. Looking like he was about to knock again. Checkmate.

"Uh."

"You're unusually eloquent today, Kurusu."

He smirked, raising an eyebrow as the younger boy scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously. He was holding a plastic bag, contents unknown because Goro didn't have it in him to guess. 

"Ha ha. I brought coffee, can I come in?" 

"Coffee-"

"And food, you can't survive on apples y'know."

Goro ate more than that, thank you very much, but he couldn't deny that he was.. peckish. His stomach didn't hesitate to let the world know, much to Akira's amusement.  
He sighed and stepped aside to let Shujin's Most Wanted in, collapsing back on the sofa in one "grandiose" movement. He heard movement, in the kitchenette probably, but couldn't be bothered to check, he trusted Akira not to destroy his abode.

Goro's focus returned to the soap, having missed a good chunk of it, he was lost on how they went from a fight on the staircase to the boyfriend's twin being poisoned. It didn't bother him.   
He hadn't noticed Akira coming around with two bowls until the boy kneeled in front of him, face directly in front of his.

Goro blinked. 

"C'mon prince, time to eat."

"You shouldn't get that close... you'll get sick."

"Pfff- I haven't been sick in years." Goro felt pressure on his lips for a split second, blinking at the grin on his face and the bowl that was promptly placed in his lap.  
The night went on just like that, with more banter and soft chatter between the two, until they found themselves tangled up in each other, not quite watching the soap.  
Akira's lay on top of him, half asleep and acting as Goro's personal space heater.

-

A sneeze is what eventually brought him back to the land of the living.  
He looked down at the boy sprawled over him.

"Don't say it..."

“Akira, you’re so stupid,” Goro said as he brought his face up to kiss him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had a bunch of one shots laying around.. i think this one i wrote bc of an anon on my cc but. it counts it counts!


End file.
